


Digressions on Garrus

by Scutter



Series: Digressions [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scutter/pseuds/Scutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Garrus had been expecting this. "<br/>A series of ficlets about Garrus, each beginning with him expecting something.</p><p>Chapter 1 - Garrus catches Kaidan and Shepard in a private moment.<br/>Chapter 2 - Garrus has to deal with Miranda and Jack while Shepard is away.<br/>Chapter 3 - Garrus has a swimming lesson.<br/>Chapter 4 - Tali is feeling amorous. But Garrus needs some convincing.<br/>Chapter 5 - It's New Year's Eve... and Garrus find something he wasn't expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Privacy

Garrus had been expecting this. Ever since Kaidan had returned to the Normandy, Shepard had been giving him sideways glances, suggestive looks that hinted at hidden desires. And then they’d started disappearing into Shepard’s cabin together at the end of each day, and Garrus had felt a vain hope that their nocturnal activities would remain behind closed doors.

But he’d lived on the Normandy SR-1 for long enough to know that that was not likely to be the case. He’d once come across the pair making out in the hallway outside the elevators, then again in the mess at 2 am. And once he’d even walked in on them in the communal showers, pretending to be doing nothing more than washing, but the way they both studiously kept their backs to him had been telling.

It wasn’t like Shepard hadn’t had his own private quarters back on the first Normandy. So either they had been suffering from a serious lack of impulse control, or they had been doing it deliberately, either a public statement that they were both taken, or the thrill of exhibitionism. And knowing Shepard, it wasn’t hard to guess which way he leaned.

So now that Kaidan was back, it was only a matter of time before he walked in on them going at it. 

The difference this time, Garrus realised, as he stepped out of the main battery late one night, was that on the first Normandy, they had limited themselves to making out, kisses, touches, but nothing too explicit. But as he stepped forward and the mess came into view, he realised that they had changed the rules of their own game. And he would never, ever look at the counter top the same way again. Not now that it had had Kaidan’s bare buttocks spread all over it like that…

Both participants seemed oblivious to his presence, and he quickly retreated, not sure whether they knew he was there, and not wanting to find out. But there was something fascinating about watching two humans mate. They were a lot softer than turians, curves and round corners where turians had sharp edges, and he was aware that he wasn’t leaving as quickly as he potentially could have done. Soft cries and entreaties for more reached his ears, and the pleasure and passion on Shepard’s face pulled him up short. During daylight hours, the Commander was so often serious and severe in his mannerisms, even around his boyfriend. But now Shepard’s face was open and honest, love and joy and pleasure freely expressed as he thrust into Kaidan’s body.

Garrus retreated back the way he had come. It wouldn’t be the first time he had slept in the main battery. He kept a blanket and a pillow in there for the nights when he just couldn’t face going back to the crew quarters, worry or sorrow making him poor company. Though he hadn’t expected to be spending the night in here for quite this sort of reason.

But as he spread his makeshift bed out on the floor, he felt a twinge of jealous longing. And found his thoughts turning towards another member of the crew. Tali had been spending a lot of time in the battery lately, their conversations complex and intimate, the kind of intimacy that two friends developed over long years of trials together. And she was a great friend, gentle, insightful, loyal and fierce. 

Shepard and Kaidan had both found someone to see them through the long nights of worry and doubt. And so had Gabby and Kenneth. Joker and EDI. Garrus sighed as he settled down in the dark. Maybe it was time he considered finding a companion of his own.


	2. The Fight

Garrus had been expecting this. Miranda and Jack had been on track to killing each other ever since Jack had set foot on the Normandy. Simmering resentment had given way to open hostility after the mission to blow up Jack’s old childhood prison, and despite his best efforts, Shepard had only managed to delay the inevitable fight, not cancel it altogether.

“You stuck up bitch!” Jack yelled, as she hurled a chair at Miranda, who dodged, but only by an inch. “I should rip out your spleen and feed it to you!”

“Dare you to try,” Miranda shot back, hurling a crate of ammunition at Jack. She flung up a barrier and the thermal clips scattered, clattering all over the floor. “See,” she added triumphantly. “You complain about Cerberus, but you’re all too happy to use the biotic skills they taught you.”

“Taught me? _Tortured_ me, you puss-filled cunt!” She sent a shockwave at Miranda, who dove out the way, rolling then springing to her feet as Jack produced a knife from somewhere and tossed straight at her head.

Miranda ducked, the knife embedding itself in the wall.

“Enough!” Garrus yelled at them both. Shepard was off on a mission, something to do with Jacob’s estranged father, and he’d taken Tali and Mordin with him. “Both of you, we have a mission to complete that’s more important than either of your-“

“Shut up,” they both said at the same time – and the fact that they had spoken in sync seemed to anger them both all the more. 

“You say I complain about Cerberus, but you spend just as much time whining about your dear old dad,” Jack needled Miranda. “Must be hard to be betrayed by your own flesh and blood.”

With a angry cry, Miranda threw a biotic slam at Jack, catching her off guard and hurling her into the wall.

Enraged beyond reason, Jack lunged at Miranda… and holy hell, she actually managed to catch her, tackling the woman and taking her to the floor, hands around her throat, choking the life out of her. Miranda punched Jack in the face, but she merely shook it off. Next she thrust a biotic shock wave at Jack, but it had no effect. Her face was turning blue, her eyes bulging, but Garrus hesitated to step in, sure that Miranda would manage to fight Jack off…

“Jack! Enough!” he yelled suddenly, as Miranda’s eyes rolled back in her head.

“It’s not enough,” Jack said through gritted teeth. “It’s enough when she’s dead.” 

Garrus moved to pull her away, but Jack sent a shockwave his way, even as she continued to choke Miranda.

“You’re going to kill her,” Garrus snarled, wishing Shepard was here. He had a way of talking Jack down that had always eluded Garrus.

“That’s the idea!”

Suddenly, Jack released Miranda, her body going into a convulsion. She collapsed onto the floor, and Miranda took in a gasping breath, clutching at her throat, crawling away across the floor… and Garrus turned around to see Zaeed in the doorway, pointing a taser at Jack. 

“Crazy bitch,” he said roughly. “I knew she’d be trouble.”

Seems like Garrus wasn’t the only one who’d seen this coming.


	3. The Dare

Garrus had been expecting this. He couldn’t even remember who had come up with the idea of ‘species-inappropriate dares’, but so far Wrex had eaten mindfish, the amusing result being that he thought he was a pyjack for a full twelve hours. Shepard had drunk ryncol, and promptly passed out – not a particularly amusing stunt, but it had fulfilled his part of the dare. And now it was Garrus’s turn.

He eyed the Presidium pool with consternation, and then eyed the bright orange flotation device Shepard had provided with even greater dismay.

“You want me to wear _that_?”

“Or you could just drown,” Wrex said helpfully.

“It’s a life vest. Humans wear them all the time on boats on Earth,” Shepard explained. “The color is to help rescuers spot people in the water.”

Garrus grimaced, but pulled on the vest regardless. “And you say the pool is deep enough for me to stand?”

“Most of the way. There’s a short stretch in the middle where you’ll have to swim.”

“Or flail,” Wrex suggested. “Either way would be funny.”

“What about Kaidan?” Garrus asked, peering down at the water. His dare was to swim – or wade – from one side of the presidium pool to the other. It was only about 50 metres, and he would be able to stand for most of the distance, but even so…

“I have to drink Turian whiskey,” Kaidan reminded him. “But I can’t do it until we’re back on the Normandy in case I go into anaphylactic shock and Chakwas has to save my life.”

“Right. Of course. But I’m allowed to drown right here on the presidium, at night, with no one around to rescue me.”

“Kaidan and I can both swim,” Shepard said negligently. “We’ll fish you out if you get into serious trouble.”

“I don’t think I want to know what your definition of ‘serious trouble’ is,” Garrus complained, lowering himself into the water. It came up to his waist, and he felt marginally better about this… until he started walking forward and the water quickly got deeper, rising to his chest, then shoulders. Shepard, Wrex and Kaidan were keeping pace along the walkway over the pool, keeping a close eye on him despite their amusement. Chaos and recklessness were all the rage at the moment, but actually killing their team mates was definitely not on the agenda. And then the bottom dropped away from beneath his feet, and Garrus realised that this was the part where he would have to swim. 

Sadly, turians were just not built for this, and the first thing that happened was the damn vest kicked in, floating him up and over, onto his back. Kaidan had shown him a few rudimentary swimming strokes, but all of them involved being on his front, so Garrus tried to turn over…

The vest protested, tipping him straight back onto his back. He tried again, and ended up with his head being dunked. Panic kicked in then and he flailed about, trying to get his head back up, and he found himself floating on his front, managed a few strokes of what Kaidan had called ‘dog-paddle’, before the vest flipped him onto his back again. His legs shot into the air, dunking his head again and he flailed some more, splashing wildly until he was once more able to breathe. Floating on his back. Damn vest…

But this wasn’t all bad, he realised, once he’d calmed down a little. He was floating… not splashing, not flailing, and the sensation was strangely peaceful. He glanced up at the walkway and saw his three companions doubled over in laughter, trying to keep the noise down so as not to alert security.

Okay, enough was enough. He would show them…

Physics, he thought to himself. If he could float, he could swim, he just needed a paddle of some sort. He flattened his hands out, like Kaidan had shown him, and pushed experimentally at the water. The result was that he began turning in a slow circle, so he got the other arm involved… and wow, that seemed to work. He’d moved a few inches towards the further shore. He did it again, and again, and soon he was making real progress. Slow progress, and with no small amount of effort – just keeping his head out of the water was making his neck ache – but he was doing it! The edge of the pool came closer, and then he felt his dangling feet touch the bottom and gracelessly struggled about until he was once again standing waist-deep in the water. His team mates were waiting for him, with odd expressions on their faces.

“Good god, we’ve actually done it,” Shepard said with awe, as Garrus clambered, cold and dripping, out of the pool. “For the first time in history, we’ve taught a turian to swim.”


	4. Seduction

Garrus had been expecting this. Ever since he and Tali had tried out the nerve stim program in her suit, he had been anticipating her wanting to try something more advanced. But Garrus wasn’t sure that was a good idea. Not because he didn’t want to – of course he did! Tali was an extraordinary woman, fierce in a fight, compassionate in quiet moments in the main battery, loyal to her ship and her crew. And sexy as hell, with the way that suit clung to her curves.

But she was at such risk from infection, if she were to take off even part of her suit for him. The ship was full of bacteria, viruses, germs from a dozen different species, and despite her assurances that she could boost her immune system and that she had a ready supply of antibiotics, it just seemed horribly selfish to put her at risk for his own pleasure.

But the silence from his would-be lover after he finished explaining his reasons was not encouraging. “Not just for your pleasure, Garrus,” Tali said softly, which would have made him blush, if turians were capable of such a thing.

“Well no, but-“

“And if I wanted to argue the point, I could say it was just as selfish to deny me the opportunity to experience this fully. But I’m not here to try and bully you into anything,” she added quickly, then sighed. “I want you, Garrus. I love you. And I had thought you wanted me the same way-“

“I do! Spirits, I want you… but… I don’t want to put you at risk.”

“We risk ourselves every day, to fight husks, to fight Cerberus, to defend innocent people from the reapers. Expressing our feelings for each other is just as much a worthy cause as shooting mercs and blowing up reaper forces.”

Well, yes, she had a point there… “If you’re sure,” Garrus said reluctantly. “And only if you have the necessary antibiotics-“

“I have herbal supplements to boost my immune system, I can take antibiotic injections… and perhaps… perhaps we should…”

“Yes?”

“Well,” Tali said, sounding thoroughly embarrassed. “Not many of the crew come into the main battery. It doesn’t have a lot of space, but it’s probably cleaner than the rest of the ship. Just you in there most of the time, and Shepard, every now and then.”

“You want to make love in the main battery?” Spirits, did he really sound as eager as he thought he did?

“Yes,” Tali said, her voice suddenly confident and suggestive. “I want to make love right next to those great big guns.”

“That sounds… well, that would be…”

“Just say yes,” she whispered, stepping up close to him.

“Yes,” he said obediently, and Tali let out a nervous giggle. 

“Great. Well. I’ll get ready then. Maybe tonight? Nine o’clock? Everyone should be finished in the mess by then… and we can lock the door…”

“I’ll be waiting,” Garrus said softly, wishing he could see her face, suddenly counting down the minutes until he actually could. “I’ll wait the whole night long, if I have to.”

“Okay. Well. I’ll see you there.” Shy and embarrassed, despite her professed eagerness, Tali walked quickly away.


	5. New Year's Eve

Garrus had been expecting this. New Year’s Eve was a distinctly human celebration, and a bizarre one at that, given the number of colonies whose calendars ran nothing like the one on the human homeworld. So in effect they were celebrating the movement of a planet past an arbitrary point in its orbit, on a space station far removed from said planet and populated by a vast range of species who had probably never even heard of earth.

But, on the other hand, Shepard’s apartment was a great place for a party, so maybe this was simply an excuse – even an extremely flimsy one – to blow off some steam. 

And, as expected, the night had turned rowdy in a hurry. Jack was currently dancing on the kitchen counter. Miranda was yelling insults at her, Jacob trying to keep between them, and from the few choice phrases he picked up on his way through the kitchen, Garrus surmised that Jack had hacked Miranda’s computer terminal and uncovered some rather embarrassing information. He quickly left the room before he could find out exactly what Jack had discovered.

Traynor was drunk, and attempting to do gymnastics on the staircase. She currently had her knee trapped in the railing, and Tali was on hand, but rather than helping, she was filming the episode on her omni-tool. No doubt that would show up on the extranet later tonight.

Javik was wrestling with Grunt, so far knocking over a lamp, breaking a mirror and punching a hole in a wall. The match showed no signs of abating, Javik proving himself to be rather stronger than Garrus had expected. Either that, or Grunt was taking it easy on him.

Kaidan and Shepard had disappeared not too long ago, and a rhythmic thumping sound had started in one of the upper bedrooms soon after. The crew knew enough about their relationship to know to leave them alone, and someone discretely turned the music up until the thumping of the bass drowned out the thumping of the furniture.

Garrus was pouring himself another drink at the bar when EDI sidled up to him, a suspiciously innocent expression on her face. “Wrex has asked for your assistance in the second bedroom upstairs. He says there’s a security issue that needs your attention.”

It was hard to imagine what could be the problem up there. He and Zaeed had examined security from the perspective of the entry points, the massive windows, the electrical wiring, even the sound system… but a security issue in the upper bedroom?

With a philosophical shrug, Garrus headed upstairs, pretended he couldn’t hear the moans and cries emanating from Shepard’s room, and opened the door to the second bedroom…

Oh. 

Um…

Armor strewn across the floor…

Rose petals scattered about…

Scented candles filling the room with golden light…

Wrex lay on the bed, naked, and a dim part of Garrus’s brain mused that he’d never seen a naked krogan before. The sight was… interesting. From a purely intellectual perspective.

“Come in and close the door,” Wrex invited him with a smile. And Garrus’s mind was still lagging far enough behind his body that he did so without really understanding what that implied.

“I’ve had my eye on you ever since we met on the Citadel,” Wrex crooned, and wow, who would have thought that a krogan was capable of that smooth, enticing, rumbling tone… “You’re a fierce warrior. A loyal friend. And I want to see what you look like without all that armor…” 

Garrus’s brain finally caught up, and he instantly wished that he hadn’t closed the door… And then had the second thought that actually, closed was better. There was no way in the world he wanted anyone else walking past and getting an eyeful… and most likely leaping to entirely the wrong conclusion. “Um… I’m flattered, Wrex. But I don’t think-” 

Nope. Garrus had most definitely not been expecting _this_.


End file.
